


Burnt Sugar Sunrise

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Due South Fic, vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches the city move beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Sugar Sunrise

Darkness wrapped around the city like a blanket.

Fraser stepped silently onto a ledge and watched as the city moved beneath him. He sat down and put one hand on a stone gargoyle, his other hand was clenched at his side. As Fraser patted the stone that was as cold as himself, he thought of Ray. Ray always said that the gargoyle's wide grin gave it character.

Fraser breathed deeply the burnt sugar stench of the oncoming sunrise. He opened his hand and let Ray's ashes be carried away by the wind.

He lifted his head to greet the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dssnippets prompt: Challenge 16: blanket


End file.
